Awkard Moments
by AnimeFreak996
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have always been friends in an odd way, but then they start to have their moments which could mean something else for them.So will they remain friends or become something more.Rated M for adult themes.Yaoi, Naruto x Sasuke


It was a fairly sunny day as Sasuke was walking towards the training grounds to meet the rest of team 7, kicking a few rocks along the way when Sasuke heard a faint breaking of a few twigs.

He suddenly pulled out a kunai and threw it in the direction of that he heard the noise.

"Sasuke watch out where you're throwing those things!" shouted Naruto as he jumped down infront of Sasuke.

"Well a ninja should always have their guard up" replied a emotionless Sasuke. Naruto just looked at his team mate and stuck his tounge out at him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked by him, heading up to the training grounds.

"You coming moron" spoke Sasuke, "Arrgh i'm not a moron! Sasuke!" shouted Naruto running up to Sasuke without looking where he was going as usual. Just as Sasuke turned around to see where Naruto was, but then Naruto ran straight into Sasuke knocking them both over.

Untill Naruto had realised what had just happened, he sat upright and looked down and saw Sasuke underneath him with what looked like a little blush forming across his face.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes linked for a few seconds untill Sasuke looked away. Naruto thought why not have a little fun with the Uchiha underneath him.

"Hey Sasuke, you're really warm" spoke Naruto while laying on top of Sasuke's chest, listening to his heart beat which increased slowly, this really shocked Sasuke beacause Naruto would never do that and Naruto could feel Sasuke tense up from under him.

But then Naruto felt that warmness disappear when he realised that Sasuke had gotten up from under him and was holding out a hand to pick Naruto up.

Naruto decided to grab Sasuke's hand and lift himself up. "Come on Naruto, the others are probably waiting at the training grounds for us." said Sasuke

"Hehe, yeah" replied Naruto. "Well, we best get going then" spoke Sasuke.

Whilst Sasuke said that he headed for the training grounds, looking back to make sure Naruto was following him.

The whole entire walk to the training grounds was akward for them both after what had just happened and they didn't speak to each other.

When they both finally arrived at the training grounds, Sakura and Kakashi sensei were already there wondering why they weren't.

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura fangirling over Sasuke as usual as she ran up to him. Sasuke still looked emotionless just like earlier.

Meanwhile Kakashi was reading his favourite book again and Naruto just stood and watched Sakura fangirling over Sasuke.

"Well, now that all of team 7 are here,we can begin todays training" spoke Kakashi sensei as he closed his book.

"Yeah, believe it!" shouted Naruto. "Wow, i don't know where you get your energy from Naruto" replied Kakashi sensei.

"Well we should split into two grou..."

"Kakashi sensei, can I be paired with Sasuke" Sakura whined to Kakashi sensei.

"Umm Sakura" Sasuke spoke.

"Huh?" replied Sakura as she looked over to Sasuke. "Why dont you train with Kakashi while i'll train with Naruto" Sasuke said while putting a arm round Naruto which made him tense up.

"What!, but Sasuke" Sakura whined. "Come on Sakura, leave them to train by themselves" spoke Kakashi sensei.

"Oh, alright" said Sakura and she walked with her sensei to go and train in another part of the training grounds.

"Well then Naruto, we should start training,right?" spoke Sasuke but Naruto didn't reply, he just stood there looking at Sasuke. But then Naruto looked at the ground for a few seconds and then looked back at Sasuke.

"What the hell was that about?" shouted Naruto while Sasuke just stood there looking at him. "What?" replied Sasuke.

"Just then when you were talking to Sakura, you put your arm around me..." Naruto said while a slow blush crept onto his face. "Yeah, what about it Naruto?" Sasuke spoke while noticing Naruto was slightly blushing.

"Just don't do it again" Naruto said while looking at Sasuke. "Fine Naruto, I won't do it again" Sasuke replied with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about now Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. "Oh, nothing, just thinking" replied Sasuke acting cool again.(lol)

"Yeah, sure" said Naruto as he went to throw a punch at Sasuke but unfortunately Sasuke caught it straight away since he is skilled. Then Sasuke jumped away onto a tree banch saying "Naruto, if you want to know what I was thinking, you'll have to catch me!" and then Sasuke smirked.

And of course being Naruto, he was curious to what Sasuke was thinking.

"Fine Sasuke, looks like we got to do it the hard way,hehe" said Naruto as he looked up to Sasuke and smiled.

When Naruto finished talking to Sasuke, he jumped up onto the tree branch and obviously Sasuke had gone by now but Naruto could see Sasuke in the distance and went after him, trying to catch him up.

"_What could have you been thinking Sasuke, well first I have to find him? hehe_" thought Naruto jumping from branch to branch.

**Well I wonder what could happen next hehe ^w^ anyways I hope you all liked my first chapter, there should be a few more chapters after this but not too many so please rate & review and maybe something more interesting might happen in the next chapter hehe *wink wink***


End file.
